The Big Four-O
by xoc13
Summary: Stephanie's feeling a little bummed about an upcoming date. Her friends and a certain man in black set out to help her deal. S&R established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I should be writing a paper for my bio lab as well as getting more done for my other ongoing stories, BUT I thought it'd be fun to have a little project in honor of October and Stephanie's birthday;)**

**Ever since the series began, I don't think Steph's gone past the 'early thirties' line. I think it's only fair that Stephanie hits 40 before I doXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"We should have a party and shit." Lula's comment made me snap my head up from the file in my hands.

"For what?" I asked. It was a little too early for my liking and I'm in desperate need of coffee. Maybe after a doughnut I'll be better equipped to decipher Lula's thoughts.

"Whaddayya mean for what?" Lula huffed, instantly shooting up from her position on the faux leather couch. "To celebrate your birthday!"

"Ah, I see." I grimaced, the image of total disaster and chaos invading my mind. "It's not necessary." A small shrugged escaped me. "There's nothing to celebrate."

"What you talkin' about?" Lula scoffed, saying that it wasn't every year that I turned another age.

Connie laughed. "Yeah, it is."

I ignored their little debate. Truth be told, I've been having a bit of an issue with my upcoming birthday. The big _four-o _sounds pretty scary. "Gotta go. Places to be." With a little finger wave, I was gone.

By noon I had a couple of body receipts for Connie.

"You were busy this morning." Connie wrote me a check, which I pocketed before sitting down.

"They were both regulars." I let out a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Connie gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just tired."

"Are you okay?" Connie gave me a funny look. "You're not…"

My eyes widened when it dawned on me what she was referring to. "No, no, no, no." I shook my head, assuring her that I'm not depressed. "I'm just a little bummed, I guess."

"Gurl, you better snap out of it." Lula's voice boomed in the otherwise silent Bonds office. She placed the bag of food on Connie's desk. "What you need is to party." Lula declared, selecting a carton of food from the bag and digging in.

"She's probably right." Connie selected another carton of food, automatically choosing for both of us.

"When's the last time you celebrated your birthday?" Lula washed down her food with a big gulp of Coke. "And I'm talking about some good ol' partying."

I brought a forkful of rice to my mouth and thought about it. "When I turned 18…" I shook my head. "No, actually, it was around 21-ish…"

Lula gasped in outrage. "That's gotta change." She said it was about time I celebrated my birthday again.

I smiled at her eagerness, thinking it couldn't hurt. "Fine." I agreed to a party. The two cheered their approval and their enthusiasm robbed me a smile.

S&R

I was sitting on my couch surfing the web for a costume idea since Connie had the bright suggestion of turning my birthday party into a costume one. Secretly, I'm starting to really get into the whole party thing. If I could only figure out my costume…

"Babe." Ranger's voice made me snap my gaze from the computer screen.

"Hey." I accepted his kiss and scooted over to make room for him.

"What are you doing?" He shot a quick glance at the screen, his right eyebrow lifting ever so slightly.

I filled him on the party plan. "I'm not sure what I'm going to dress up as."

"I thought you didn't want to make a big deal."

"I know." I shrugged, admitting that maybe a lively party will help me deal better with the notion of hitting the forties.

"Babe." The tilt of his head and his tone indicated he wasn't following.

"Forty seems like an important mark." And maybe I am feeling a little insecure about it.

"It's just a number." Ranger was clearly the voice of reason here.

"Easy for you to say." I gave him a playful swat, my hand making contact with a cargo-clad muscular thigh. "You already turned 40." And it suits him well, because he's as yummy as ever.

In a flash I found myself pinned below Ranger, our bodies stretched along the length of the couch. "What is this really about, Stephanie?" His use of my given name meant he was serious.

"I don't know." I wrapped my arms around him, holding on tight and simultaneously pressing his body that much closer to mine. Sinking into the soft cushions and having his hard body above mine felt heavenly.

"Yes, you do." Ranger's hips rotated, pressing an impressive bulge against my doodah.

A moan escaped. "I thought this was a serious conversation." My hips moved of their own volition, rubbing our covered sexes together. A groan escaped him as another moan tumbled past my lips. "You're cheating." He knows I can't concentrate on serious stuff when his tempting body is within reach.

"Saw my opportunity and took it." He flashed me his 200-watt smile, illuminating the room while simultaneously brining the fire of desire up another notch. When his hands skimmed up my sides to cup my breasts, I knew I was in deep trouble.

But when his mouth fused to mine and he did that thing with his tongue while thrusting his hips, I was done.

"Old…" I gasped when we broke apart for air.

Ranger continued working his magic, coiling me tighter and tighter… "You're not old, Babe." His lips brushed against mine when he spoke, hips picking up force. The friction combined with his voice and presence pushed me over the edge.

The orgasm was satisfying, but a little too quick and fleeting. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. "Ranger." It was a soft demand.

"Babe." He chuckled, a husky sound I hear often when we're in private. "Feeling better?" He asked, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down my throat.

"Hmmm…." I snaked a hand down his back, landing a playful spank on his firm ass. It was my turn to laugh at the slight jerk of his body.

Perhaps age and experience isn't such a bad combo after all.


	2. Na-na-na-na

**Thanks for the amazing support on this fun little fic. There's one more chapter after this one, but maybe I'll bump the rating up to M for the last chapter. **

**So, we know it's a costume party, right? Can you guess S&R's theme? (look at the chapter title, hint*hint)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Taking a shower, like doing anything else in Ranger's apartment, is an event. I took my time, luxuriating in the never ending hot water supply.

I emerged from the shower feeling energized and ready to tackle the day. I dressed in my usual outfit of jeans and girly T-shirt. I blow-dried my hair, did the mascara thing, stuck my feet into my sneakers and threw on a hooded sweatshirt before leaving the bathroom.

The glorious smell of coffee and food wafted my way as I walked out of the bedroom. A covered food platter waited for me on the kitchen island. Next to it there was a single red rose with a small notecard. Ranger's flowing handwriting was the only marking on the immaculate white card.

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Babe_

I smiled at the sweet gesture and sat down to eat. The food was delicious, like always, but what I was really interested in was the extra treat Ella added this morning. Slowly, I savored my first spoonful of the glorious golden brown flan. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of seconds before I polished off everything.

The elevator doors opened on the fifth floor, so I decided it was a sign that I should go pay Ranger a little visit. I waved at Lester as I unloaded.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Lester kissed me on the cheek as he looped his arms around me.

I smiled at him, returning the hug. "Thanks."

"Don't worry." He grinned at me as he stepped onto the elevator. "I'll give you your gift at the party." The doors closed, barely letting me get a glimpse of his little dance move.

When I walked past the break room a chorus of voices called me over. "Hey." I poked my head in, smiling at Vince, Bobby and Ram. They surprised me when they busted out in song. Their rendition of 'Happy Birthday' needed some improvement, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. "Thanks, guys." I accepted their congrats before moving on.

My phone buzzed in my pocket when I was about a foot away from Ranger's office. I read over the small text, before entering. "How'd you know I was on five?" I teased.

"Babe." Ranger rounded his desk, dressed in his usual head to toe black.

Taking note of the file in his hand, I made my visit quick. I cupped his face in my palms, planting a jubilant kiss on his lips.

"Mmm…" Ranger's arms wrapped around me, holding me close while he studied me. "You really enjoyed your breakfast."

I nodded. "The flan was delicious." Scratch that, it was orgasmic.

"I see." Ranger flashed me his patented sexy smile. "I'm more of a _pie_ enthusiast, though."

I felt the heat in the room rise, remembering his wake up call this morning. "I _know_." It was my turn to grin, the fresh memory of his tongue buried between my thighs while he worked his magic replaying vividly.

S&R

Being the birthday girl isn't all glamour. A seemingly endless list of errands kept me busy past five o'clock.

My cell phone rang and I quickly snatched it from the bed. "Are you on your way?" Lula asked.

"I'm changing." I informed, putting the phone on speaker in order to free my hands. I shimmied out of my cotton panties and bra to swap them for the new black lace set I bought this morning.

"Sally just got here." Lula informed.

"Okay." I said I'd be at her place in about a half hour and disconnected.

I was too busy throwing the dress over my head to notice I was no longer alone. When strong arms wrapped around me from behind, I let out a surprised yelp. "You scared me!" I gave Ranger a reprimanding stare through the mirror.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ranger's eyes tracked my body, taking advantage of the full-length mirror in front of us.

"My costume is not complete yet. Sally's going to do my make-up and hair." I leaned a little against him, enjoying the moment.

"I like this." Ranger ran his fingertips along the prominent v-shape neck of the black dress, obviously enjoying the skin on display. We shared a smile, but before either of us could act on it the ringing of my phone interrupted the moment.

It was Connie this time, prompting me to hurry up. "Sally need's time to get your make-up done."

"I'm on my way." I ended the call and gave Ranger an apologetic smile as I gathered my things. "See you there?"

Her removed his T-shirt one-handed, tossed it on the bed and nodded. "Meet you there." We shared one last quick kiss before I left.

S&R

"Are you done?" I muttered for the umpteenth.

"Stop moving." Connie moved to stand behind me and held my shoulders to keep me in place.

"You look hot." Lula gave me a nod of approval.

"I wanna see." I whined, hoping Sally Sweet and his extravaganza don't fail me.

"There." Sally stepped aside and Lula grabbed my hand, leading the way to the attached bathroom so I could get a good look at myself. Her itty bitty leather cat costume squeaked as she walked, her tail swinging from side to side.

I stared at my reflection, speechless. "Wow." I finally managed to say. I leaned forward, almost pressing my nose against the mirror. Sally really outdid himself, because even the faux eyelashes were bat shaped. The black wig was styled in such a way that the bangs outlined the Batman insignia on my forehead. Overall I looked hot and the red lipstick gave the look an air of dangerous provocation. I took a step back, outstretched my arms to reveal the built in wings and inspected the full effect. I loved it!

"Our first official guest has arrived." Frankenstein's sexy bride, also known as Connie, waved me out of the bathroom.

I walked down the hall hastily, the sound of my heels echoing in my wake. I turned the corner, entering the living room, and came face to face with Batman, _porno version_.

"Babe."


	3. Party

**Thanks for the great response to this little fun fic. I didn't have a chance to post earlier and because of that and the way this chapter wrote itself, there'll be one more chapter to close off the arc. It's finally party time;) BTW, decided to keep this a T rating.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I scanned my eyes over him, slowly, from head to toe. His feet were encased in dark boots leading up to the grey skin-tight bodysuit. I continued my visual ascend, enjoying the sight of his muscular thighs outlined by the almost painted on material. When my eyes finally reached his crotch, I bit my lip to hold back a moan. Those dark briefs deserve two-thumbs up, but that visible bulge doesn't quite do justice to his impressive package. The yellow utility belt momentarily obstructed his luscious body from my gaze. After the brief interruption, I was greeted with the outline of his well-defined abs. My palms itched to touch him and I was unable to restrained myself. Reaching out, I splayed my hands on his abdomen and slowly dragged them up. My darkly painted nails scratched the insignia emblazoned across his chest…

Someone moaned, me I think, as strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Babe." Ranger pressed me flush to his body as he flashed me his two-hundred watt smile behind the bat-like cowl.

"Are you my present?" I smiled back, slipping my arms around his middle. A thousand fantasies quickly came to mind, all involving my life-sized Batman. He dipped his head, claiming my lips in a searing kiss. My nails dug into his muscular back as I kissed back with equal enthusiasm.

"Damn!" Lula whistled behind us. "That's hot."

We broke apart for air and I held on to him until the fog cleared. "I'll give you your gift later." Ranger's lips brushed against my forehead.

Sally announced that the rest of his band had just arrived, waving his cell phone in the air. "We're going to set up." Sally's new band, Double D's -short for Dark Divas- would be tonight's live entertainment. Beggars can't be choosers. They were free.

"I'll show you where the plugs are." Lula squished past up, leading the way out the front door.

"Need any help?" Ranger asked, reducing his hold to one arm.

"We need to set up the snack table." I answered, reluctantly releasing him. Ranger offered his assistance, so we got to work.

Lula found this really nice house for rent just a couple of blocks from the bonds office. It consisted of a driveway in the front leading to a two car garage and an adjacent walkway. The walkway led to a small covered patio that separated the house and garage. I heard there's a sparsely vegetated yard behind the two bed one bath house, but I haven't been back there yet.

By the time the food table was set in the garage, the Double D's were ready just as our second official guest arrived. Lester strode in dressed as Aladdin, the tiny vest and his bare chest made it seem like the stripper version.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." He flashed me a grin as he handed me a black present bag with a sparkly pumpkin on each side.

"Thanks." We shared a brief hug and I asked what we were all thinking. "Aren't you cold?"

Lester shook his head, planting his hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest. "Nah."

"Show off." Bobby muttered as he joined us. Tonight he was Count Dracula, dressed in all black except for the red cape. He congratulated me as me as we shared a hug.

"Thank you." I said, taking a small rectangular box from him.

"I call bartender!" Lester took over the drinks table set up just inside the garage, where most of the action would take place.

"Be careful." Bobby warned us. "Remember what happened on the Fourth of July fiasco."

Lester spiked the punch at the Rangeman Independence day celebration. My Grandma had one too many and got a little handsy.

"Please." Lester scoffed. "No one's gonna complain tonight." And with that, Lester went in search of the alcohol.

"Steph!" Mary Lou's voice redirected my attention to the newest guests. My friend was dressed in bloody scrubs, obviously a dead surgeon. Her husband Lenny was in similar attire.

"Hey!" I greeted, welcoming them to the party.

"Happy Birthday." Mary Lou and I shared a tight hug. She handed me another Halloween themed wrapped present when we broke apart.

"Thanks." I grinned at her. She's always one of the first to congratulate me on my birthday.

Just then Lester came out with a tray of drinks. He handed me a blue-ish drink.

"What's this?" I accepted the drink, although I was hesitant to try it.

"It's an _Adios_." Lester winked, offering the others similar drinks.

"I'd rather have a beer." Lenny said.

"Okay, man." Lester waved him to follow.

I took a sip of my drink. "Oh God." I winced. "That's strong." I handed the glass to Batman, so he could try it.

"Yeah." Mary Lou agreed, but kept sipping her drink.

The next guests to arrive were Eddie and my cousin Shirley. It looked like she was ready for a masquerade ball, whereas Eddie was in uniform. "Welcome!" I said to them.

"Happy Birthday." Shirley handed me an envelope before reprimanding her husband for his lack of a costume.

"I have a costume!" Eddie raised his hands in mock defense.

"That's your work uniform." My cousin pointed out.

"Ah…" Eddie waved Bobby over, asking if he could borrow his cape. He put it on, turning to his wife with a victorious grin plastered on his face. "There. I'm a Super Cop."

Lester passed with another round of drinks and Shirley was happy to take one.

S&R

"Shh-shh…" I pressed a finger to my lips, leading the way down the hall to the bathroom. Once we were inside and the door was locked, I pushed Batman up against the wall next to the shower.

"Babe." Ranger grinned at me, accepting the impatient kisses I left on the corners of his mouth. "How many drinks have you had?" He asked with a chuckle that quickly turned into a groan when I cupped him over the skin-tight costume.

"One."

"Liar." He teased, automatically thrusting against my palm.

I ignored the accusation, roaming my free hand across his chest. "I want you." He claimed my lips in a scorching kiss that rose the temperature in the room. My hands tugged at the silky material, impatient with the lack of nakedness.

"_Stephanie_." Ranger flipped us, gloved hands dragging up my thighs under the dress. His use of my given name was an assurance that despite the costumes, _this_ was most definitely real. We kissed again, demanding and impatient. "We don't have much time." He reminded, easily dragging my panties down.

The lacy material combined with his voice and sole presence caused a shudder to course through me, shooting a jolt of desire straight to my doodah.

"Watcha got, Batman?" I gave him my most seductive grin, enjoying the way his eyes darkened another notch.

The thud of the utility belt hitting the tiled floor at our feet was his response.

In a flash, I helped him peel the body suit off his top half before dragging it low enough to free his hard length.

It was quick, but Batman didn't disappoint. I clutched his shoulders and buried my face against his neck as pleasure engulfed us. I kissed his neck, but instead of finding mocha latte skin, I found a barrier. Once I came down from the high, I decided that later tonight I'd get him fully naked.

We were still engulfed in a post orgasmic haze when the doorknob rattled. Someone was outside the door. I stared at Ranger, regretfully disentangling myself from him. We cleaned up and I helped Ranger adjust his costume.

"Ready?" I asked as he secured the utility belt around his waist.

"Babe." The corners of his mouth lifted in an almost smile. I took his hand, yanked the door open and led the way out.

Connie was halfway down the hall, but instantly turned when the door opened. Her eyes were huge as she saw us exit together.

"Ranger needed some help with his costume." I fibbed, walking past her. I'm sure she's never going to let me live this down, but it was hard to care at the moment.

When we got to the living room, Ranger tugged on my hand. All the activity was outside, leaving us in a pretty quiet place to talk. It seemed like that's what he wanted.

"I love you." He kissed me, a slower, more chaste version this time.

I nodded. "Love you too." I murmured against his lips, touched by his vocalization. And then I watched him pull a small velvet box from one of the utility belt's compartments. My mouth went dry and my heartbeat sped up as I watched him open the box, revealing a _ring_.


	4. Everything

**Thanks for the great support on this story. To close off the arc, here's the last chapter told from Ranger's POV;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum Universe belongs to JE. **

I never thought I'd change my mind about relationships and commitment until I met Babe. We've shared a long history together, following each other into dark places to have the other's back. It's true that I've saved her from dangerous situations on more than one occasion, but she's also saved me. She saved me from myself, slowly wedging herself in my heart.

So, when I realized she was having some issues with her 40th birthday I set out to make sure she enjoyed herself. While I was trying to decide what to get her for her birthday it occurred to me that playing along with the costume idea would be a fun way to show her my love. That's why I'm dressed as a life-sized Batman. It's all just for her.

But the ring? That was something unexpected I came across a few months ago, instantly knowing it was perfect for Babe. The white gold band with diamonds encrusted on the outside was simply beautiful and elegant. Just like her. And, on the upside, she could wear it on the day-to-day without it restricting her movements in any way. On the inside of the band I had the jeweler inscribe three little powerful words: _Te Amo Babe_.

I've kept the ring hidden, unsure of the perfect timing to give it to her. We're happy together and work so well that I didn't want to pull out a ring at the wrong moment. I'm not sure what overtook me, but before leaving Rangeman this afternoon I tucked the velvet box into one of the pockets of my utility belt.

And now, as Babe dragged me down the hall past a wide-eyed Connie it all made sense. Tonight was the perfect moment I'd been waiting for. When we reached the living room I tugged on her hand to halt her movement. I wanted to do this before the moment passed or got interrupted.

"I love you." I kissed her, a slower and chaste version than the ones we shared a few moments before.

"I love you too." She murmured against my lips, melting at my words.

I pulled out the small velvet box and opened it to reveal its content to her sparkly blue eyes.

Babe was quiet for so long that I almost doubted my decision, but before that could happen I slid the ring on the appropriate finger on her left hand.

"Yes." Babe blurted out, her eyes not leaving my face.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her middle. "I haven't asked you." I teased.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged, the movement brushing her breasts across my chest.

My dick throbbed at her confession, eager for round two. "Yeah?" I breathed against her lips, tightening my hold around her.

"Mmmhmmm…" She nodded, nipping my bottom lip. "Your friend, lover, girlfriend…" Another shrug that made my costume fit a tad bit tighter. "I'll be your anything."

"No," I corrected, sliding my hands down her back, coming to rest just above her ass. "You're my _everything_." Babe showed me that I could fall in love and be loved back.

We were in mid kiss when a certain someone interrupted us.

"It's cake time, Stephanie." Babe's grandmother, sporting the child version of a Wonder Woman costume, waved at us to follow her.

"Come." I tugged on her hand, leading the way back to the garage.

S&R

"Lester's going to be doing some late night shifts." I assured Bobby as he left to drive the last guests home. Lester's drinks got some people past drunk.

I finished loading Babe's presents in the car before going back into the house to see if she was ready to go. I found her in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of hot coffee with Tank and Lula. I nodded at my second in command in form of thanks. Babe had a couple of drinks herself.

"Ya'll can go." Lula told us, saying she'd clean up.

"I'm helping." Tank told us.

"M'kay." Babe said, handing the cup back to Lula.

As we walked back to the car, Babe tucked herself against the side of my body and used my cape to ward off against the cold. "I think they're gonna play vet." She let out a giggle. "You get it?"

"Babe." I had to chuckle at her clever comment of Tank's costume.

The drive back to Rangeman was filled with Babe's happy chatter about the party. I smiled all throughout, glad she enjoyed her day.

Once we were inside the apartment, Babe instructed me to leave her presents in the living room. "Come on." She waved a hand for me to follow her back to the bedroom. "This needs to come off." With a flick of Babe's wrist the cape slid to the floor. Just as easily, she rid me of the cowl. Quick fingers peeled off and tugged at the body suit until I was naked. "_My_ superhero wears combat boots, not a cape."

I grinned, making quick work of her clothing. When we were equally naked I ushered her to the bathroom. "Come on." I adjusted the water before stepping in, offering my hand for her to join me.

"Give me a sec." She tossed the dark wig on the counter next to the sink, freeing her wild brown curls. It took her a few moments to get rid of all the costume accessories before she was ready to join me.

I shampooed and lathered us both, fearing she might fall asleep on me. Babe pressed herself against me, plastering her breasts against my chest, and sighed softly against my shoulder. I hurried, rinsing us off before shutting the water off.

We didn't bother with clothing as we slid under the sheets together. The whole going to bed naked was my doing. I guess Babe realized that there was no point in putting on clothes just to have me take them off during the night. Perhaps now that there's colder weather she might want to revert back to pajamas. That means I'll have to work my magic to convince her otherwise if that's the case…

"Mmm…" She snuggled into my side, slipping a smooth thigh over mine. Her head settled on my shoulder as her arm snaked over my waist. "Nighty night." Her lips brushed against my skin on the sleepy murmur.

"Buenas Noches, Babe." I kissed the top of her head and trailed my fingers along her spine until her breathing evened out. She was definitely going to need The Cure tomorrow morning, so I made the mental note before drifting off myself.


End file.
